Dirty Little Secret
by Puck's Girl
Summary: Puck has a secret... wonder what it could be?
1. Part One

**A/N: Here is a new little fic that came to me after I saw the preview for next week's show. If you don't want to be a little spoiled, please don't read.**

**This isn't exactly like the promo, but there will be some delicious Puchel!**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Part One : The Replacements**

I, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, have a secret. The secret to end **all** secrets. A **dirty** little secret. So secret, I don't even know if I should be **thinking **about it. You wanna know what it is?

I just might tell you. But then I just might have to kill you.

********************

Noah Puckerman had never been so disgusted in his entire life. He watched from his locker as Santana Lopez, his ex girlfriend of five minutes, made out with her new boyfriend, of five whole fucking minutes, Finn Hudson at her locker. She had actually dumped him because of his credit score. How the hell did she get his social security number? The bitch was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Sick of watching the nauseating display, he slammed his locker shut and turned down the hallway.

His mother, of course, would be thrilled. He couldn't remember how many times his mother had asked him, "Noah, why can't you date a nice Jewish girl?" Easy.. Nice Jewish girls didn't put out. Not that he would say that to his mother, of course. He didn't feel like being disemboweled with a mellon baler.

He was so lost in his mental ramblings that he almost didn't see Rachel Berry standing in the middle of the hallway, her eyes glued to the nasty scene behind him. The look on her face was enough for him to realize that she didn't know that she had been replaced. Not that she really _could_ have been replaced, given the fact that she and Finn had never officially been dating. If one listened to the rumor mill, and Puck usually did, they had never progressed from chaste kissing. He assumed that it didn't mean that much to Finn, but apparently Rachel had different ideas.

"Hey Berry." Puck greeted her. He was only slightly annoyed when she kept looking at the train-wreck. "What's new?" he asked, standing next to her, once again facing the disgusting display. When she again said nothing, he knew drastic action was necessary. He put his arm around her shoulders, turning her in the opposite direction. He laughed when he saw her startled expression. "Walk with me, Berry."

To his relief, she didn't make a scene. She walked. "What is going on?" To his utter horror, he saw tears swimming in her eyes. He quickly found an empty classroom and shoved her into it, closing the door behind them. He watched as she stood there, completely adrift, searching for something to say. "What? What happened? I thought you and Santana.. me and Finn.."

Puck threw his backpack on the ground, placed his guitar case on one of the empty tables. "I don't know. Apparently, we've been replaced." He watched her struggle with her emotions and prayed that she wouldn't start bawling on him. "I'm better off anyway. Santana was good in bed, but was a fucking nutcase.." He walked toward her, a teasing note in his voice. "The real question is, are you going to let _him_ get away with it? I sure as hell don't want Santana walking around saying that she broke up with me."

Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and shivered. She was looking at him like he had two heads. "Get away with what, Puck? Finn wasn't my boyfriend."

Puck tilted his head to the side and searched her face. "He might not have said the words, but you thought he was. Do you want him to think that he could replace you so easy?" Her eyes flashed and he knew that he had her.

"What exactly are you suggesting that I do about it?" She asked him warily.

He smiled then. "Not _you_, Berry. I am suggesting that **we** do something about it. Make them burn."

*************

Rachel Berry felt decidedly wicked when she walked through the doors of Glee's rehearsals. She wasn't surprised when she saw no one else. That was fine with her, anyway. She needed to think about their plan. She decided that Puck had an extremely good idea and it would be beneficial for her to become a co-conspirator to his plan. She wanted Finn Hudson to know exactly what he had thrown away for yet another brainless Cheerio and she was almost positive that Noah Puckerman was the man for the job.

"Hey, Berry!" Puck called after her, taking her by the arm, pulling her toward the piano. "Thank God I got to you before everybody got here."

"What's the matter?" she asked, immediately concerned.

"Why would.. Never mind." He shook his head. Damn, this chick was weird. "I want to make sure that you understand what you are supposed to do."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. You said to follow your lead, which I find a little offensive, considering I have considerable more time as a staring lead then you do, but.."

"Shut up." He told her, pushing her back up against the edge of the piano. He trapped her against it with the lower portion of his body, his arms caging her between. He brought his face close to hers. "I am the lead in this particular play, little Berry."

She felt like a caged animal. Skittish and slightly nervous. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking into his maple colored eyes.

He stared right back, bring their faces so close their noses were almost touching. "Any minute those nosy gleeks are going to start coming in here. We need the rumor mill to start working in our favor."

She frowned. "Don't call them gleeks. Why do we want them to start gossiping about us?"

"Don't frown at me." He whispered, a hand coming between her brows to smooth out her brow. "We are supposed to not care that they moved on, right? You want Hudson to think that he meant nothing to you, don't you?"

His touch had strangely unnerved her. "Yes. I want him to see what he's missing." She whispered, watching him warily. "How is this supposed to help me accomplish that?"

He would have laughed if she hadn't looked so serious. Instead, he bumped his nose ageist hers. "He's a guy, Rachel. Guys always want what they can't have."

"But that doesn't..." Noises erupted from behind the closed door.

It was time.

Puck looked into her eyes, placed his hands on her hips. "You ready?"

It was now or never. "Yes." She breathed as his lips descended to hers.

It was like being hit by lightening. He could feel the sparks down to his toes. Her mouth was like honey coated sin. Who knew Rachel Berry could kiss? He ran one hand up her body to fist in her hair, pulling her head back, holding her still while he plundered her mouth. When she opened her mouth for him, he didn't hesitate. He twisted his mouth on hers, his tongue tasting her. Shit, she actually tasted like honey. Fucking unreal.. Rachel whimpered. She actually fucking **whimpered**.. _Get your head in the game, Puckerman!_

Rachel whimpered once again, wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand playing with the bottom of his mohawk. How long had it been since she had been kissed like this? A year? Maybe more. Finn's kisses had been sweet and gentle, as if he was afraid that he would shatter her into a million pieces. _Hardly.._ Puck's kisses were brutal in intensity, demanding without dominating. She felt like a woman in his arms, not a love sick teenager. His hand tightened on her hip, moved behind to cup her ass, moving her hips against his. She moaned low in her throat and rocked her hips again until she heard him moan in return.

Somewhere in his lust induced haze he heard the door open, heard someone gasp. He realized then how far out of his reach the situation had become. He was seriously drowning, in Rachel Berry of all people, and not even a whole roll of lifesavers would help him.

He pulled back from the kiss in slow degrees. He didn't think he could have just torn his mouth away from her if he wanted to. She could probably suck a golf ball through a garden hose. _Best save that thought for another time.._When he finally lifted his mouth from hers she smiled. Her face was flushed, her lips a tad bruised from his kisses. Her eyes had that starry quality that would suit their purposes nicely. Feigning ignorance to their company, he dropped another small kiss to her lips, nipped at her lower lip as he pulled away. "Is it still okay if I come over tonight?"

Her eyes cleared, and he knew the moment that she realized the game they were playing. "Of course.." she whispered as she reached up to kiss him. She moaned against his mouth. "You have to come after five, though. My Dads have a dinner date tonight."

Jesus, she was good. He lifted himself off her and pulled her away from the piano. "You wanna practice some more before everyone gets here?"

"Sure.." she told him, taking his hand and following him into a corner.

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other, speechless.

"There is no way anyone would believe us." Mercedes whispered.

"_I_ still don't believe it. I may never be able to go near that piano again."


	2. Part Two

**A/N: I am so sorry this took me so long! I was writing Somebody and I really got into it. This chapter was a little hard for me to write. I think I am getting writers block! :( **

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts.. :P I hope you enjoy!**

**Part Two: Sealing Your Fate**

The weeks flew by and I had a hard time telling who was having more fun, me or Puck. With a few well placed hugs or someone _accidentally_ walking in on a private moment, many people were hesitant to describe exactly what Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman's relationship was. Mercedes and Kurt had done their job with the rumor mill, but Puck and I had shrugged it off, not confirming or denying a possible relationship between the us. Santana and Finn watched us closely, but neither me or Puck were willing to acknowledge a change. Sure, we were friendly to one another and maybe we hung out more than we had before, but we had been partnered together for a Glee duet.

That's when things started to get interesting. Very, very interesting.

******************

Mr. Schuester walked into Glee with a huge smile on his face. "Alright guys, we are gonna do something cool. You ready?" Everyone looked around excitedly. "We are going to do some duets! That way everyone gets to shine." The room erupted in noise. Some people excited, some annoyed. "Now, you will get to pick your own partners and pick your own songs. On Thursday we will have a small rehearsal to check everyone's progress." He looked around the room expectantly. "Sound good? Get to work!"

Rachel wasted no time. She found Puck sitting in the back row and occupied the empty seat next to him. He acknowledged her with a smile, well aware that Santana and Finn were looking at them intently. Rachel moved her plastic chair closer to him, smiling herself when he draped a strong arm over the back of it. She looked at him expectantly, almost vibrating with eagerness. "I have a great idea."

"Really?" He slouched down in his chair further, his hand toying with her hair. He watched her small pink skirt bounce up and down over her thighs. Did the chick own any pants? Seriously distracting. "What is this bright idea?" She pulled her iPod out of her rolling backpack and held a pink ear bud up for him to use. He rolled his eyes but popped the bud in his ear. Suddenly a seductive beat filled his head and Puck knew that they had the perfect song and he had the perfect partner in crime. He smiled wickedly at her, brought his face close to hers. "You are seriously naughty, little Berry."

The tone of his voice sent chills down her spine, her stomach clench. She pressed her thighs together, willed the ache between her legs to go away. Every time he called her _little Berry_, it took all of her willpower not to jump on him and beg him to take her against the nearest wall. Ever since they had kissed against the piano, she had fantasies of him. The kind that made her blush once she realized what she had been thinking about. The kind that left her wet and aching.Not that she would _ever_ admit it to him. She met his stare boldly, willed herself not to blush. It took all of her strength, but she raised one brow haughtily. "Sometimes."

Her breathy whisper sent a bolt of lust straight to his groin. Rachel Berry was nothing like he thought she would be. One minute she was a naughty little schoolgirl, the next a shy and awkward virgin. The times when she acted like the schoolgirl it took everything in him not to pull her over his lap and spank her until she admitted she wanted him. The times she was the virgin, he wanted to debauch her in dark corners until she was as depraved as he was. He watched her nibble her lower lip and thought of the things he would like her to do with that mouth of hers. Instantly, an image of her on her knees, lips wrapped around him filtered through his brain. If he hadn't been sitting down, his knees would have buckled. _Stop thinking about it! _He moved his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching. "I'll keep that in mind, Berry."

Rachel smiled, searched the eyes so close to hers. The color of his eyes had always fascinated her. They were a mixture of green, blue, silver, and amber. The combination was startling. Half the time his eyes reminded her of a tiger. She most definitely felt like his prey. There were days since the infamous piano kiss, at least that's what Kurt called it, that she thought she wanted nothing more than his lips on hers again. Finn had drifted further and further from her thoughts lately. Wasn't he the whole point of this? _No.. _a voice in her head told her. Strange that it sounded like Puck. _The point is to make him understand what he lost.._ She watched him lick his full lower lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. They hadn't kissed since then and wondered what it would be like to kiss him because she wanted to, not because they were trying to make others jealous. She pushed the thought from her mind. _It's not like it's ever gonna happen! Anyway... _She mentally sighed, pulled her head back. "Do you think we can do it?"

Puck pulled the bud from his ear, put on a cocky smile. "Hell yes. Who the hell do you think you are talking to? I'm the sexy jock and you're the golden diva. Good thinking, Berry." He watched her start to put away her iPod and a thought hit him. "I think it's time that we furthered our plan."

She looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Let me come over tonight and we'll talk."

Now she was a little more than confused. "Wait, you want to come over to_ my _house on a Friday night?" At his affirming nod, she began to panic. "My fathers aren't home for the weekend and I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Why not?" He asked. "Scared to be alone with me?"

Her spine stiffened. "Not at all. Why would I be?"

He smiled at her then, full of masculine confidence. "Why wouldn't you be? I'll be there at five."

*******************************

Puck rushed into the locker room from the field, dirty and sweating. He only had a half hour to get to Rachel's house or else she would start yelling at him. The one time he was late for a rehearsal, she berated him for a half hour about the importance of punctuality. He would rather die than go through that again. He undressed quickly and rushed into the shower. When he came out, his towel wrapped around his naked hips, he saw Finn at his locker. _Play it cool, dude.. _"Hey Finn, what's up?"

Finn shrugged is shoulders, but his eyes were intense. "Nothing much. Where you going in such a hurry?"

Puck pulled on his clean pair of boxer briefs and unhooked the towel from around his waist. "I have to go meet Rachel at five. She'll kick my ass if I'm late." Puck watched in satisfaction as jealousy washed over Finn's face.

"Rachel Berry?" Finn asked, confused.

Puck rolled his eyes, pulling up his pants. "No dude, the other Rachel that we both know." He threw on a black wife beater, tucked it into his pants. He threw on some deodorant and cologne, but had a hard time picking out his shirt. Puck pulled two button up shirts out, one black and one hunter green and held them up for Finn to look at. "Dude, which one?"

"What?" He looked at the shirts Puck held up. "I don't know, man! Since when do you care what you look like?"

Puck huffed and turned around to Kurt. "Hey, Hummel!" He held up the shirts for inspection. "Which one?" Yeah, the kid was weird at best, but he had good taste in clothes.

Kurt critically looked over each one before making his decision. "The black one. Very Johnny Cash."

Puck smiled. "Gotta love Johnny!" He said, throwing the green shirt back in his locker. He threw the shirt on, popped the collar up and smoothed it down.

Finn couldn't help himself. "Who's Johnny Cash?"

Puck paused before he could get the first button done on his shirt. He looked at Finn with a look of pure astonishment. "Seriously? Johnny Cash? Ring of Fire? Walk the Line? Rock n' Roll Ruby? It Ain't me Babe? Jackson? Folsom Prison Blues? Cry Cry Cry? Boy Named Sue?" At Finn's blank stare, he laughed. "You really have no clue what I'm talking about do you? Dude, you really need some culture." He shook his head. "That's just sick." Puck checked his watch._ 4:45_. "Shit!" He sat down on the bench and found his shoes. He was in the middle of putting on the second one when his phone started pouring out _Walking on Sunshine._

The locker room erupted in laughter. Finn was no exception. He watched Puck scowl and fish his phone out of his locker. The scowl deepened and Finn didn't feel bad anymore about not knowing who Johnny Cash was. He was feeling pretty good until he heard Puck mutter, "Fucking Berry." Suddenly, Finn felt a scowl of his own on his face. It was curiosity, not jealousy, that had him listening to the conversation. He had no reason to be jealous of Puck.

Finn watched as Puck flipped his phone open. "Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you? My phone is like your purse. You don't go through mine, I don't go through yours. How did you even get it on my phone? Really? How much did it cost? $2.50! I don't care if you're going to pay me back! What? I still have 15 minutes! No... No way! I cooked last time! Yes I did! I made knaydelach last time I was there. Yeah, remember? It _was_ good, wasn't it? No. Miriam is with my Grandma this weekend. Mom had to work a double shift. I probably won't see her tell Sunday night. Did your Dads leave yet? So I have you for the whole weekend, huh? What am I going to do with you, little Berry? I'm sure you'll think of something. If not, you know I have some ideas. I have ten minutes! It takes like five to get to your house. Alright. Yeah. Five minutes.. Okay. Bye, Rachel." He watched as Puck closed the phone, noticed the slight smile on his lips. What the hell was going on between Rachel and Puck?

Puck watched Finn in the corner of his eye, saw the look of confusion on his face. _Good.. Let the bastard wonder.. _He finished getting ready, grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. Suddenly, a thought hit him. He turned around. "Hey, Matt. Is it okay if I invite Rach to your party tomorrow?"

Matt smiled, pleased. "Sure. I don't mind if she comes. She's cool."

Puck smiled. "Thanks man." He turned his attention to Finn. "You're gonna be there with Santana, right?" At Finn's affirmative nod, his smile grew. "See you tomorrow, man." The doors slammed shut behind him.

Kurt sighed deeply. "Lucky bitch."

**********************************************

They danced in the middle of her living room, her back to his chest. A song's heavy beat filled the room. Rachel and Puck moved to the beat, one giving more than the other. Puck growled. "The song is about _sex_, Berry! It's not the fucking Barney song!"

"I know what it's about, Puck!" Rachel huffed, turning to face him. "If you recall, I am the one who picked the song!"

"Well then act like it! Don't tell me that you don't know what to do. You sure as hell knew what to do when you were draped all over Finn during _Push It_!" He walked away from her, disgusted. "What do you want me to do? Grow three inches? Grow my hair out? Not know my left from my right? Maybe then you'll put some goddamn effort into it!"

Rachel's temper, that she had tried to keep under control, spiked. "That is uncalled for! You are nothing like Finn.."

Puck scoffed. "You think?" He muttered darkly, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Furthermore..What are you doing?" Rachel questioned, her brow furrowed.

Puck pulled his shirt off, untucked his black wife beater. "I'm hot."

"The window is open. You'll freeze."

Puck rolled his eyes. "So says the girl that wears short skirts in the fucking snow." He closed his eyes and prayed for patience. He drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Listen, Rachel. The song is about two people who can't help but want each other. It's a seduction in a song. It's something primal and they tell each other that it doesn't matter, but they fuck because it's what they want to do. Just go with the beat and don't think so much."

"Fine." Rachel huffed. She walked over to the radio and restarted the song. _Time to put your plan into action! _"Seduce me."

Puck arched an eyebrow. So, naughty school girl was back. "Is that what you want, little Berry?" She didn't say anything. She walked to him, pressed her back against his chest. The seductive beat once again filled the room. He pulled her hips against him with one hand, brushed her hair from the side of her neck with the other. He rocked her slowly to the beat, sang softly into her ear. She wanted seduction? She was going to get it.

Rachel closed her eyes and let it wash over her. Let him wash over her. His body was so warm and solid behind her, he smelled so good. His large hands caressed her body. A simple touch here, fingertips brushing there. His large hand rested on her stomach, pressed her back against his arousal. She bit her lip to keep from groaning. Lips descended on her neck, a hot brand against her skin. Lips, teeth, and tongue worried her neck and Rachel was sure that there would be marks on her tonight. For once in her life, she didn't care. "Puck.."

"Tell me you don't want me, little Berry." He whispered against her skin. One hand moved over her breast, cupped it in his strong hand. He groaned against her neck. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."

Her head and her heart were both screaming denials, but her body wouldn't listen. She wanted him. Part of her always had. She turned in his arms and sealed her fate. "I want you."


	3. Part Three

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this story!! 89 reviews for two chapters? I am amazed and in awe.. Thank you guys so much!!**

**Much thanks goes out to my Beta, Katy, who wasn't able to proof all of this chapter because her baby is sick.. I hope he gets better!!!**

**Chapter Three: Weird Combinations**

His lips crashed down on hers and Rachel had never felt more alive, more delicious. She moved her mouth against his and sighed into the kiss. It was everything that she imagined it would be—hard, fast and absolutely mind-blowing. He was rough and didn't give an inch; she wouldn't have it any other way. His hands roamed aggressively over her body and, for the first time, Rachel felt truly possessed by another person. Wasn't it supposed to scare her? She was almost positive that it should have, so why did she feel so liberated--like it was exactly what she had been waiting for? She tore her mouth away from his, sucked the oxygen in her lungs were begging for. His mouth attacked her neck; found sensitive places she didn't know existed. "Puck," she groaned, turning her face to kiss wherever she could reach--his ear, his jaw, the side of his head. She couldn't get enough and wanted to fill herself up on the taste of him.

"God, Berry, you're killing me," he whispered, taking her mouth again in a searing kiss. Her body felt amazing against his, soft in all the places he was the most hard. His hands roamed her body and he didn't think he could get enough of his hands on her breasts, her tongue in his mouth. Who knew Rachel Berry was such a hot piece? He could practically feel her vibrating against him, just waiting.. no_ begging _him to take her. He cupped her ass in his hands, hefted her up against the bulge in his pants. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and his brain switched off.

Suddenly, Rachel found herself on the couch under the window with a very aroused Puck pressing her into the cushions. He rocked his arousal against her, kissed her with a renewed urgency that had both her mind and body reeling. She tried to catch up, tried to give him what he was giving her, but found the task impossible. How was she supposed to give him something she didn't know how to give? If someone would have told her three months ago that she would be making out with him on her couch, she would have cheerfully told them she feared for their brain and they needed to get a cat-scan. Instead of thinking, she gave her self up to the feeling of being in Noah Puckerman's arms.

Puck wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to him. Her long legs wrapped around his back in a vice grip that had him pressing down on her in all the right spots and had her rubbing against him until he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside and forget everything but Rachel. It was madness, he was sure of it. He broke the kiss on a gasp, buried his face in her hair. He tried to control his breathing, but how could he when he was surrounded by her? If he thought he had been drowning in her the first time they kissed, then this was like being water boarded.

"Puck?" Rachel whispered, one hand fluttering up to his head. He groaned into her hair as her hand made contact with his shaved skin. "What's wrong?"

He lifted his head from her hair and looked down at her. She looked so ripe, so _ready _to be taken it wasn't funny. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses, her eyes hooded and dark. Her neck was covered in red marks from his earlier attentions. His eyes trailed from her neck down past her collar bone where (wait, when had he unbuttoned her shirt?) her breasts were on display, two ripe mounds wrapped in purple lace. He groaned loudly, closed his eyes against the image. Too bad it was now permanently seared into his brain "Berry, I can't believe I am about to say this..." He opened his eyes and almost lost his nerve. "I can't do this."

"What?"

Mercifully, her legs loosened their choke hold on his waist. He pulled himself away from her, a little too reluctantly for his taste, and sat as far as possible from her on the couch. He eyed her warily when she shifted to sit up. Her shirt was still hanging open and he doubted she knew how she looked to him. What the hell was he doing? He was with a hot chick _alone_ at her house. They should be making out not making small talk. "Berry, I'm sorry."

Rachel blinked. To say that she was confused was a massive understatement. "I don't understand. Is it me? It has to be me. Your track record should be in my favor, so if you _can't_, then it _has_ to be me. You don't want me."

It was his turn to be confused. Was she crazy? "Are you insane? For someone who walks around like the SATs are going to pop up and slap you in the face, you sure are pretty fucking stupid sometimes."

If the offended look on her face was any indication, he had just put himself in some deep shit. "I am _not_ stupid, Noah Puckerman!"

"No.. that's not what I meant.." Puck tried lamely.

"What exactly did you mean, Puck?" Her voice had turned icy and Puck wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this one. "You're_ Noah Puckerman_. You'd have sex with anyone who had a pulse and a vagina."

Now it was his turn to be offended. "Way off base, Berry! You have no idea what you're talking about." Frustrated that she was right, he ran his hand up and down his mohawk. "Okay.. so my past with women has been.. colorful.."

Rachel scoffed. "_Colorful? _Is that what you call it? I call it debauched, promiscuous, inhibited sexual gratification. nymphomania..."

"You know what? Fuck this!" Puck growled, shooting up off the couch. "Here I am, trying to do the right thing for once and what do I get?" He asked her, grabbing his stuff from around the room. "I get it thrown back in my face! I like sex, Berry. I'm not going to deny it. I've never left a woman unsatisfied, but that doesn't mean that I'm some sort of man whore because I don't think you should lose your virginity to someone like me." He shook his head, gave her a sad smile. "For someone who is so good singing, you're pretty fucking tone deaf to the way you come off to people."

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. It was supposed to be so easy. It wasn't supposed to be like _this_... She jumped when the door slammed, buried her face in her hands. Thunder boomed in the distance. His voice vibrated though her head. _Someone like me.. _ What had she done?

The rain came down in hard buckets as Puck stomped to his truck. It suited his mood. What the hell had he expected? Whatever he had expected, it hadn't been this. He never expected to feel hurt. When had he given Rachel Berry the power to hurt him? Sure, the last few weeks had been cool. She was actually kinda amazing when she stopped using those five dollar words that he didn't understand. But that didn't mean that he cared about her. It didn't mean that she had the power to hurt him. But she had. More than he ever thought she could.

He stopped at the driver's side door and stared at his reflection. His normally immaculate mohawk was plastered his head, thanks to the rain. The black shirt he had thrown on in a moment of anger was plastered to his body like second skin. It was then he realized he had forgotten his letterman in her house. _Fuck it.. _He thought, shaking his head angrily. He would rather have her burn it than set foot in her house right now. He needed to think, needed to understand why what she thought was so fucking important. He slammed his hands against the glass and groaned. It was easy. She mattered. Period.

Suddenly, Rachel ran out into the rain. He watched her close the distance between them and was once again hit by the realization that this little slip of a girl had the power to bring him to his knees. "What? Got more insults to throw at me? You don't know shit about me. Go inside, Berry."

"I came out here to apologize." She whispered, shivering against the cold.

"I don't want your fucking apology." He spat, angry that he was angry that she came out without a coat on. Her hair was matted against her cheeks, her thin white blouse stuck to her skin, her bra a violent shade of purple against the linen. What the hell was wrong with him? What did he care if she got pneumonia and died?

Rachel shivered again, this time at the look in his eyes. "Then why are you out here?" She watched him open his mouth, but nothing came out. She smiled. "I'm sorry, Noah. I don't react well when I am rejected. I tend to say things I don't mean and I usually regret them. None more than what I just said to you. I am truly sorry."

_Noah.. _The use of his given name on her tongue was something he never thought he would hear. It was something he never thought would make his heart pound against his ribs. What the hell was the matter with him? His voice was colder than the wind that slapped against his face when he spoke. "It must be nice to live up on that white tower and judge other people, _Berry_." He put emphasis on her last name. After what she said to him, did she really think he was going to let her use his first name? It didn't matter that it had frozen his growing anger. It was still there, but refused to explode the way he wanted it to. He looked up at the sky, watched the rain pour. "Do you know why there is more than one star in the sky?" He looked down at her then, watched the color drain from her cheeks. "It would be ugly. There are _stars _because there is more than enough room. Do you really think people would look at the sky and think it was beautiful if there was only one?" He sneered down at her and tried to find enjoyment in her pain. He really tried. He just couldn't. Not when all he wanted to do was drag his mouth across her face and apologize.

Rachel blinked back her tears. The rain was a perfect mask. He was angry, justifiably so. She had hurt him. She, Rachel Berry, had hurt the aloof Noah Puckerman. Now he was trying to hurt her. She wasn't going to let him succeed, not when she had amends to make. "I wasn't trying to judge you, Puck."

Puck scoffed. "Could have fooled me. You were acting like my judge, jury, and executioner."

She closed her eyes and prayed for patience, a way to get through to him. She opened her eyes, tried to find the words. "If I came across that way, I'm sorry. I know, more than most, what it is like to be judged by people who know nothing about you. I know what it is like to be hurt by people and words that should mean nothing to you. I know I can act like, for lack of a better word, a diva, but that doesn't give people the right to use their words to hurt me. Because I know that, I shouldn't have said what I said to you. Your past decisions should have nothing to do with me. They _have_ nothing to do with me."

"Damn right, they don't." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He glared at her, but Rachel held her ground, she refused to look away. Lightening flashed across the sky, thunder booming shortly after that. They didn't move. They didn't speak. They stared at each other through the heavy sheet of rain. Neither really knew what to do. Both had things they wanted to say, but they could find the words.

Rachel was the first to break the silence. "What did you mean?"

"What?"

"What did you mean when you said _someone like me_? What were you talking about? What's wrong with you?" She asked, her face downturned in embarrassment.

Puck sighed, ran one hand through his already disheveled mohawk. "There's nothing _wrong_ with me, Berry." His feet shuffled against the concrete. "Come on, Berry! Three months ago I was throwing slushies in your face and finding ways to make your life hell. Now all of the sudden you're in my arms?" He shook his head and tried not to stumble over his words. "I'm not exactly the kind of guy girls dream of losing their virginity to." He stopped, embarrassed and a little ashamed by his words. "We don't make any sense."

Rachel smiled. "Bacon and chocolate."

Puck frowned. "What?"

She laughed at his confused face. "When I was a little girl, I dipped bacon into chocolate syrup. It was actually pretty good."

He made a disgusted face and was rewarded with another Rachel Berry laugh. "You're an odd duck, Berry." Her smile got wider and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Somewhere in the middle of slushies and bacon his anger had vanished.

"You and I are like bacon and chocolate. One would never think to put them together, but they make a great combination." The wind started blowing harder and Rachel shivered. "Come inside? It's cold and neither one of us can afford to get sick right now. I'll wash your clothes and we can watch TV."

Puck smirked then shivered. It was fucking cold outside. "If it wasn't so goddamn cold out here, I would make a crack about you wanting me out of my clothes."

****************

Twenty minutes later, Puck walked out of the bathroom into Rachel's room. She had laid out clothes for him to wear on her bed. Pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a burnt orange t-shirt were folded neatly on the foot of her bed. He dropped the towel, shrugged on the sweatpants then reached for the shirt. He was surprised she actually had clothes that would fit him. They were probably one of her father's, he mused. He shook out the shirt and his Ohio Buckeye loving heart stopped beating. "Oh, hell no!" He muttered. There before him, mocking him, was a white longhorn with the word **TEXAS **above it.

Rachel had just finished building a fire in her fireplace and held her hands out to the heat. She glanced over at the clock on the mantle. _8:00 _Rachel couldn't believe all that had happened in the past three hours. It was amazing and terrifying all at the same time. Somehow, both she and Puck had a hold on one another. They had the power to hurt each other. That was terrifying in itself, but what could she do about? Did she want to do something about it?

She was so lost in her musings that when Puck came crashing down the stairs, she nearly fell into the fire. He looked at her incredulously held the t-shirt she had left on the bed in his hand. His bare chest was illuminated by the firelight and Rachel forgot to breathe for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, holding the shirt like it held a rare disease.

"What are you talking about? It's just a shirt." She told him, standing up. "What's the problem?"

Puck looked at her like she had three heads. "Just a shirt? Berry, this is a University of Texas shirt! I'm not wearing it!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't."

Rachel laughed, a full on belly laugh. "Are you serious?" She gasped, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm not doing it! Doesn't one of your dads have a Ohio t-shirt?"

She shook her head and tried in vain not laugh. "It's my shirt, Puck. The longhorns are my favorite college football team."

"Football team?" He was stunned. Rachel Berry had blown him out of water. "You like football?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! It is entirely fascinating to watch the dynamic of sports. Like the slap on the behind. Why is that okay in uniform, but not anywhere else? If you're not gay when you're in uniform, wouldn't you not be gay out of uniform?"

"Yes… no! I…" Yeah, she had defiantly thrown him for a loop. "We're not talking about that! You live in _Ohio_, Berry!"

She nodded her head and spoke to him like one would a small child. "I know the state I live in, Puck."

He growled, threw the shirt at her. "You can't like Texas! That's wrong on so many levels! It's like not liking puppies or Christmas.."

"We're Jewish, Puck!"

He scowled at her. "I know that! I'm making a point."

He looked so righteous in his beliefs that she couldn't resist. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him, rested her chin on his chest. "It's just a shirt, Puck. You only have to wear it until your clothes dry. It's not going to bring an apocalypse down upon us."

"That's what you think." He grumbled, wrapping his arms around her. God, she was tiny.

"You smell like strawberries."

"That's because all you had was that girly shampoo." He realized then that she was freezing. "Go upstairs and take a shower, Berry. You can't afford to get sick right now." All she had done was change out of her wet clothes and put on a pair of hot pink sweats.

She laughed as her words were thrown back at her. "Alright. I'll be right back. Why don't you pick a movie?"

He released her. "Any movie I want?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

***********

Rachel came downstairs a half hour later, clad in her blue and silver Dallas Cowboys sweats, to see Puck sitting a blanket near the fire, a plate of bacon and a bowl of chocolate sauce next to him. She laughed out loud, sat down on the blanket across from him. He still hadn't put on the offending shirt, his nipple ring a bright flash in the firelight. She tried to bury her attraction down, but wasn't very successful. "You're up to try it? You're not kosher, are you?"

Puck grinned. "Nope. Sweet and sour pork is a staple of goodness in my house." He sighed. _Man up, Puckerman! _"Why not? I'm always up for trying something new." He put the bacon and chocolate between them. "Show me how it's done."

Rachel laughed and reached for the bacon. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of disgust and curiosity. She dipped it in the chocolate and ate it.

"That's sick!" Puck exclaimed, a horrified look on his face. "I can't believe you just did that."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Rachel told him, reaching for another slice of bacon. "Are you going to try some?" She asked, holding out a chocolate dipped slice up to his mouth.

He looked at her dubiously, but opened his mouth. It really wasn't as bad as he expected. It was actually rather good. "Not bad, Berry."

She laughed again. "I told you! Once you get past what's on the outside, it's rather good. Oh, hang on. You have some chocolate on your lip." Before she thought about it, she reached across and wiped the chocolate from his lower lip. She felt him stiffen and felt her breath shorten. "I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking.."

She went to pull her hand away, but he grabbed it before she could. "It's okay, Berry." He whispered, turning his head to look at her chocolate smeared thumb. He brought it up to his mouth, ran his tongue over the pad of her thumb. He watched her as her cheeks pinked. She looked adorable. "Fuck it." He whispered.

He tugged her across the plates in front of him and kissed her. She tasted like bacon and chocolate. He tasted deeper and tasted honey.

Bacon, chocolate and honey assaulted his senses. Sure, it was a weird combination, but he was almost positive that he wouldn't be able to look at bacon anymore without thinking of her.


	4. Part Four

**I am so sorry this took so long. I wanted to thank everyone for all the kind reviews and emails I have gotten asking about this story. Basically, real life sucks and I am finally starting to TRY to update on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Chapter Four: Want**

"Berry, hurry the fuck up!" Puck growled, throwing himself back on her bed. He glared at the connecting bathroom door. "I told Rutherford we would be there a half hour ago!" He heard her indignant huff from behind the closed door and wondered why God had created females so fucking moody. Like it was his fault that she had nothing to wear? What the fuck was he supposed to do? Go down to the mall and buy her clothes? He shuddered at the thought. No way in fucking hell was that _ever_ gonna happen. Because if he did that, what was next? Tampons? The mental image nearly gagged him. "I swear to God, I'm gonna leave your ass here!"

The door swung open, revealing a furious Rachel Berry. "Noah, I am trying to get ready so I don't embarrass you in front of your peers and friends. This is my first official appearance as your female companion, so I would appreciate it if you would just sit and wait until I am done. This isn't easy for me, as I have nothing suitable to wear to a teenage party. I am far more comfortable at Daddy's dinner parties. At least I know I will have an intelligent conversation about more than football and beer." She blew out a breath, ran a hand down her hair. "Puck, are you even listening to me?"

"Football and beer, babe. I'm listening." He wasn't. He was actually pretty sure his brain had just exploded and was leaking out of his ears. What the hell was she wearing? Why the hell didn't she wear clothes like that at school? Not that he was complaining about the skirts and knee socks, because he totally wasn't. They were totally hot, in a nerdy librarian kind of way. But this-_this_ was something else altogether.

"What is the matter? Do I look alright?"

"What?"

"Puck, what on Earth is the matter with you?" Rachel demanded, one hand fisted on her hip.

"Nothing." He had no spit in his mouth. He could probably sand a two by four with his tongue. He gave her another once over, this time starting at her small feet encased in strappy gold heeled sandals. His gaze traveled further up her body, past the dark denim that looked like she fucking painted on, to the small patch of skin between her hip huggers and her gold shirt. Oh, the shirt. The gold fabric hugged her small body in all the right places, especially her breasts where a small slit above her cleavage was wreaking havoc on his senses. It was almost like the shirt was taunting him, playing peek-a-boo with her breasts. Now you see them, now you don't. But that wasn't the best part. No, not by a long shot. Her hair tumbled down her back in a cascade of curls, still dewy and wet from her shower. Her eyes popped, her mouth was slick and wet in the palest shade of pink he had ever seen. He wanted to do unspeakable things with her mouth, then his own.

How did she expect him to walk right for the rest of the night? "Damn, Berry." He growled, coming to his feet. "I thought you were hot before, but Jesus, who knew?"

She arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow (thank you so much, Kurt Hummel), and quirked her mouth. "Does that mean you approve of my attire?"

His lips twitched. "Baby, I like you in your clothes and out." He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her body against him. "Didn't I prove that last night?" He nuzzled her cheek, breathed in the scent of her hair. Vanilla teased his senses, sent him tightening in his jeans. "Or do you need a reminder?"

She breathed him in and reminded herself that she was a strong independent woman. She pulled her head back to stare him in the eye. "I'm still Rachel Berry."

His smile was quick and wolfish. It sent tingles into her belly. She hated him for it. "Berry, I know who you are. Trust me; I've been looking at your pretty packages for a while now." He hooked his finger in the slit of her shirt, tried to get a better look at her 'packages'.

She giggled (who knew Rachel was a giggler?) and slapped his hand away. Pulled herself away from temptation. "I thought you said we were a mistake?"

He tucked his thumbs through his belt loops slung low on his hips. His eyes darkened. "The way I figure it," He told her, walking her back until she was against the wall. "If you're going to make a mistake, it might as well be a big one." His mouth hovered over hers. All she had to do was take it. "Don't you find that-" His eyes mocked hers. "Practical?"

His eyes bored into hers. A challenge. A promise. One that she knew he would have no problem keeping. She wondered what would happen if she was able to break that tight hold he had on his restraint. Last night he had done nothing but kiss her. But she could _feel_ that he wanted more. She knew it. She just wondered what it would take. "What the hell." She whispered before cupping the back of his head in her hands and pulling his mouth to hers.

Lust lashed through her like the sting of a whip. Her toes curled in her brand new Gucci shoes when her hands shot up the back of his shirt, her fingers digging into muscle and sinew.

Her touch unleashed something primal inside of him and suddenly he couldn't get his hands on her fast enough. His palms itched when he filled them with the generous curves of her hips and bottom. It was like a punch in the gut, took his breath away. One hand reached up to fist in her mahogany curls, exposing her neck so he could feast.

One of them moaned. Neither could tell who.

She pressed him closer. She needed to feel his weight against her. Needed the weight to press her deeper into the wall. He had unleashed something inside of her, something that had laid dormant until he came into her life. She couldn't explain it, couldn't comprehend it. But it was there, always there. She ran her hand up his back, fisted her hand in his short mohawk. "Kiss me."

He growled against her neck, tenderly bit the sensitive skin. "Spread your legs."

She was too dazed to ask why, too drunk of his kisses- too needy for more- to even think of questioning him. His hands moved to her ass as she spread her legs. She squealed when he hitched her up against the wall then moved one long muscled leg between hers. He took her mouth again in a hot sucking kiss as he rocked her core against his leg. She whimpered in relief against his lips, her hands still cupping his head. _One more kiss_she told herself, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. _Just one more kiss..._

He was beyond caring and painfully hard. "Rachel, Jesus. Let me." He was begging. He had never begged for a woman in his life. "Let me take you to bed."

She opened her mouth to answer him a loud and resounding _YES_, when Puck's phone starting ringing in his pocket. Shortly after, her own phone began to scream _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga, Kurt's ring tone. She heard Puck curse viciously before moving away from her. Rachel almost giggled (again!) when she heard Puck's annoyed _What?_In lieu of a greeting. She reached for her own phone. "Hello, Kurt."

"_Rachel Berry! Where in all that is holy and Mark Jacobs are you?"_

She grimaced at his tone. She knew all too well how close he was to having a – as Mercedes put it- diva fit. "I was just getting ready. I am almost done."

She heard is dramatic sigh and prayed that he wouldn't push. _"Well how long could it take you to get ready? Did you guy a new outfit from Grandmas-R-Us? Is Puck even there yet?"_

"Puck is here. He was waiting for me."

"_Oh really?"_ Kurt cackled (oh NO!). _"Now I completely understand. Don't take too long, Missy. Miss Mercedes and I are awaiting your arrival. I plan to critique you the moment you get here!"_

Rachel sighed and slumped against the wall. "That really isn't necessary, Kurt. Puck has informed me that I look just fine."

"_Oh I bet he did, Miss Thing. I just bet he did."_ She could hear the wheels turning in his head. Damn him for being right. _"I'll see you in a few. Tata Darling."_

Rachel sighed heavily against the loud click. "Good bye Kurt." She mumbled, running and hand through her wild locks. She watched Puck grunt into the phone, his eyes never leaving her own for more than two seconds. That kiss had been intense. She knew that if their phones hadn't started ringing she'd be losing her virginity right about now. The thought didn't scare her. Not as much as it _should have_. The way he was looking at her right now was thrilling. He looked like he could eat her alive. (God knows he would have tried.) The thought had her giggling nervously.

Puck watched her, couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was just so fucking _sexy_. The fact that she didn't even really know it, made her even more so. He had been with too many girls -women- that used sex as a tool, a weapon, to get what they wanted. He had never been with a girl that blushed from a simple kiss or a casual caress. No one until he and Rachel had decided to make their exes regret ever letting them go. The reason they were together made him frown. He needed to see if he could change that.

Matt yelled in his ear, breaking him out of his thoughts. "What? Yeah. Yeah we're on our way. Berry was just taking for fucking _ever_ to get ready. Yeah. See you in a few, man. Bye." He tucked his phone in his front pocket and walked over to where she was still slumped against the wall. "Hi."

Rachel smiled her million dollar smile that he was sure she was only going to save for winning a Tony or an Oscar. "Hi." She whispered, tugging at her lower lip with her teeth.

Puck barely managed not to groan. There were so many other things he wanted her to do with those lips. He cleared his throat and tried to sound nonchalant. "So, you ready to do this?"

Her smile never faltered. "What the hell?"

That had him laughing all the way out the door.

The party was in full swing by the time they made it to Matt's house. Puck had assured her over and over that she looked fine. That everything would be okay. That no one would throw any slushies at her. "Are you sure I look alright?" She asked as he threw their coats in the closet. "You look fine, Berry. Where did you get that outfit anyway?"

She looked around nervously at her drunken classmates before looking at him. "I bought it for an audition."

His brows shot up. "Who were you auditioning for? The Pussycat Dolls?"

Her scowl was quick and fierce. He thought for a fleeting moment to run for the hills. "Noah Puckerman! If you think that I would _ever_ choose to join and band of girls who parade around in nothing but their _lady undergarments_ and call it entertainment, you are wrong! Furthermore, my talent is far too vast-"

Puck laughed so loud people actually stopped what they were doing to stare at them. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Whoa there, Cujo. It was a joke. Those girls are hot in their lady undergarments. I'm just trying to tell you that you're hot."

She frowned as if she didn't understand the compliment. "Oh."

He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "Babe, you're the hottest girl here. I'm gonna have to beat guys off with a stick."

"Really?" She whispered, completely surprised.

"Really." He affirmed. "Here comes Hummel."

"Oh no." Rachel groaned just before she was kidnapped by her best friend.

"There you are!" Kurt cried, pulling her away from Puck. "Good lord, child, you look hot. Did you go shopping without me? That should be a federal offense!"

Rachel smiled. She enjoyed Kurt when he was in a diva fit. "Kurt, I bought this before I ever knew you."

His eyes got as round as saucers. "What? Are you telling me all this time you've had style?" He closed his eyes and prayed for strength. "Why the hell do you walk around looking like a porno schoolgirl when you're able to wear something like this?" He held his hand up to his heart. "Catch me, Mercedes."

Mercedes laughed. "No way, Kurt. You might wrinkle this fine mess." She told him, motioning to her outfit. The three of the laughed together until Mercedes noticed Puck staring at Rachel from across the room. "So, Rachel, you tap that fine white ass yet?"

"Oh yes!" Kurt interjected. "Because if you did, I want full details. Is he really as big as the rumors? I always try to sneak a peek, but something always happens."

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, shock coloring her features. "You can't just do that to someone!"

Kurt patted her shoulder. "Honey, I am a healthy gay teenage male. If I can't objectify a man, who can?"

Across the room, Puck was having a similar conversation of his own with Matt and Mike.

"So," Matt began. "You tap that fine ass yet?"

Puck's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Dude!" Mike exclaimed, shaking his head. "You can't just ask him shit like that."

"Why not?" Countered Matt, nursing the beer in his hand. "He's asked us more fucked up shit than that."

"Like what?" Mike questioned, desperately trying to keep the peace.

"Like when I found out Mercedes was my cousin and Puck said that I could still fuck her because it was all in the family." Matt had never really gotten over the fact that he had been trying to get with her before their families came out with the bombshell.

"It's not my fault I was just saying what you were thinking, bro." Puck told him, trying hard not to laugh at his stoic friend. "Dude, it's just complicated with Rachel."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Complicated like she won't let you fuck her? Or complicated like she wants you to fuck her, but you don't want to?"

"Or is it like, she's a total freak in bed and you can't handle it?" Mike chimed in, in his usual chipper voice.

Matt and Puck shared an amused glance. "I swear," Puck motioned toward Mike. "He was dropped as a child." His eyes slanted over to Mike. "Right, Chang?"

"I say paint chips. He eats paint." Matt told him helpfully. "I totally saw you eating paint in the first grade, man."

Puck tried not to laugh at Mike's offended face. "Dude, that was ten years ago. Let it go. Besides, it was water colors. Those don't fuck you up." He looked uncertainly between the two of them. "Right?"

Puck smiled (he really couldn't help himself). "Dude, just shut up and let me explain all this Rachel shit with you guys."

Twenty minutes (and two beers later), Puck was feeling better about his situation with Rachel. Matt had suggested that maybe Puck actually _wanted_ her to be his girlfriend. Mike had suggested that he tell her, or else the entire situation was going to get out of hand pretty fast. He had agreed and disagreed with his friends. Puck didn't do relationships. The closest thing he had ever had to a girlfriend was Santana, and that was just because she went around calling herself his girlfriend. He had never confirmed or denied. He just went with it because it got him sex (don't judge.).

But Rachel, she was different. Everything about her was different. He knew for a fact that his mother would love her. Mimi would fucking _adore_ her and Rachel would probably love the little midget too. Her dads wouldn't be a problem because, let's face it, he was the Puckerone. He made a living out of charming anyone out of anything. If he had to flirt to get Berry's parents to like him, then that was what he was going to do. He wanted Rachel.

The thought had him stopping in his tracks (Literally).

He wanted her more than he wanted Ohio State to win the Rose Bowl.

_Holy shit._

She had him by the balls and she had no idea.

What in the _fresh fuck_ was he going to do?


End file.
